blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
687 Days A Year (franchise)
687 Days A Year is a science fiction, fantasy-comedy film series that began with the 2988 film of the same name, produced by MillenniumWorld Studios and released by MillenniumWorld. The franchise focuses on a plot of six children at the age of 12 traveling on the surface of the planet Mars, with the leader named Croxsmith Winchester, who is trying to prove himself to the world and his school that Mars can be the next habitable planet for human life. The team, who called themselves "The Martian Detectives", have to deal with the harsh and hostile environment Mars provides, including solar radiation, frigid temperatures, harsh climate changes, dust storms, and the darkness of night. The first four films of the franchise were directed by Angus Creemon, and the last three films by Marty Simon, who acted as a head producer of the franchise (together with Patrick Golder and Quincy Slash). Coddard Mooner is directing the upcoming eighth film, which is set for release in June 28, 3016. The film stars Josh Nistar as Croxsmith Winchester, Yolanda Hermosa as Jowano Mustanburg, Trinity McCain as Skylar Endersyn, Zachary Jordan as Ooster Bendson, Amanda Caller as Tarpa Jones, and Fred Cosscorro as Minister Goldbridge. All seven released films, produced on a total budget of $875 million, have grossed more than $6.1 million worldwide. Each film set box office records, with the seventh included in the top 20 of all time worldwide films. Critics have given all seven films positive reviews. Special Blu-ray and DVD editions of ''687 Days A Year'' were released on March 16, 2990, followed by 687 Days A Year: A Martian Life on March 18, 2994, 687 Days A Year: Martians Established on March 20, 2998, ''687 Days A Year: The Atmosphere'' on March 23, 3002, ''687 Days A Year: 25 Hours A Sol'' on February 25, 3006, 687 Days A Year: Orbiting Complete on February 20, 3010, and ''687 Days A Year: The Martian World'' on February 22, 3014. They were all also re-released in theaters as a Blanding Cassatt Digital 3D "double feature" for at least four weeks in October 3013. The series is the 12th highest-grossing franchise worldwide and is among the most critically acclaimed septologies of all time. On February 1, 3014, all seven 687 Days A Year films were released in Blanding Cassatt Blu-ray 3D as a septology pack and as individual films. Films The 687 Days A Year series consists of seven science fiction films: ''687 Days A Year'' (2988), ''687 Days A Year: A Martian Life'' (2992), ''687 Days A Year: Martians Established'' (2996), ''687 Days A Year: The Atmosphere'' (3000), ''687 Days A Year: 25 Hours A Sol'' (3004), ''687 Days A Year: Orbiting Complete'' (3008), and ''687 Days A Year: The Martian World'' (3012). The upcoming eighth film, ''687 Days A Year: A Leap Year'', is currently in production and is set to release in June 28, 3016. The first three 687 Days A Year films were the first feature-length films to be made entirely using computer-generated imagery in the background. The films were produced by MillenniumWorld Studios and distributed by MillenniumWorld. All the films were released in every four years in a row. 687 Days A Year'' (2988)' : ''Main article: 687 Days A Year '''''687 Days A Year, the first film in the franchise, was released on July 4, 2988. It was the first feature-length film created entirely by computer-generated imagery and was directed by Angus Creemon. The plot involves about Croxsmith Winchester, a believable 12-year-old boy who is very interested in space science. He is trying to prove himself to the whole world and his school that Mars can be the very next planet besides Earth that can support human and organic life. Croxsmith and his five friends from school teams up and go on a mission to travel on the surface of Mars to see what it is like to live on the red planet. The film was critically and financially successful, with a budget of $125 million and grossing over $875 million worldwide. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 16, 2990. 687 Days A Year: A Martian Life (2992)' : Main article: 687 Days A Year: A Martian Life '''''687 Days A Year: A Martian Life, the second film in the franchise, also called 687 Days A Year 2, was released on July 6, 2992. 687 Days A Year: Martians Established'' (2996)' : ''Main article: 687 Days A Year: Martians Established '''''687 Days A Year: Martians Established, the third film in the franchise, also called 687 Days A Year 3, was released on July 1, 2996. 687 Days A Year: The Atmosphere (3000)' : Main article: 687 Days A Year: The Atmosphere '''''687 Days A Year: The Atmosphere, the fourth film in the franchise, also called 687 Days A Year 4, was released on July 11, 3000. 687 Days A Year: 25 Hours A Sol (3004)' : Main article: 687 Days A Year: 25 Hours A Sol '''''687 Days A Year: 25 Hours A Sol, the fifth film in the franchise, also called 687 Days A Year 5, was released on June 29, 3004. 687 Days A Year: Orbiting Complete'' (3008)' : ''Main article: 687 Days A Year: Orbiting Complete '''''687 Days A Year: Orbiting Complete, the sixth film in the franchise, also called 687 Days A Year 6, was released on June 24, 3008. 687 Days A Year: The Martian World (3012)' : Main article: 687 Days A Year: The Martian World '''''687 Days A Year: The Martian World, the seventh film in the franchise, also called 687 Days A Year 7, was released on June 26, 3012. 687 Days A Year: A Leap Year'' (3016)' : ''Main article 687 Days A Year: A Leap Year On November 8, 3013, '''''687 Days A Year: A Leap Year, also called 687 Days A Year 8, as it will be the eighth film in the franchise, and as might expectedly be the last, was officially announced by MillenniumWorld during an investors' call, with a proposal release date of June 28, 3016. According to MillenniumWorld, the film is directed by Coddard Mooner and produced by Jennifer McQueen, with a screenplay by Angus Creemon and Marty Simon from a story by Creemon himself. Creemon told Variety: "687 Days A Year: The Martian World ended with Croxsmith and Jowano's story so romantically perfect that for another four years, we never even talked about doing another 687 Days A Year movie. The cast and crew and I did an incredible job working for all seven released films since the first 687 Days A Year movie back in 2988. Coddard, Marty, Patrick, Quincy and I came up with this new idea, so good, I just couldn't even stop thinking about it for five seconds. It was too exciting for me, I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself. Josh Nistar and Yolanda Hermosa had also did an awesome job helping me making this movie with the other children starring in this movie. I am so blessed by everything I have done for the past 28 years. 3016 will be my best year ever!". Television : Main article: 687 Days A Year: The Series Director Angus Creemon has a plan to create a television series based on 687 Days A Year. The series had been greenlit by Creemon himself to Sintopia Channel, with the production company being MillenniumWorld Production and MillenniumWorld Animation Studios, when Creemon chooses the show to be an animated or live-action series. The series will star the same actors who roled for the films, with Josh Nistar as the leading role as Croxsmith Winchester. The series is expected to premiere in early summer of 3017 to separate the releases between the 3016 upcoming film, ''687 Days A Year: A Leap Year'', and the series. Creemon, with the help from another director of the film series, Marty Simon, haven't picked a name for the television series based on the films, but they decided to call it with a same name: 687 Days A Year: The Series. Category:687 Days A Year Category:687 Days A Year (franchise) Category:English-language films Category:Film series introduced in 2988 Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Science fiction film series Category:MillenniumWorld franchises Category:Media franchises Category:Children's film series Category:Mars in film Category:Mars in fiction Category:MillenniumWorld Category:MillenniumWorld films